Sun or Rain?
by completely broken
Summary: AU. 10 months after Addison leave Seattle, Meredith found herself in the same room with the one persone she truly, but secretly, love. How they will deal with everything? AddisonMeredith [Femslash] Don’t like? Don’t read! You’ve been warned!


**Title**: Sun or rain?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything about Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice  
**Pairing**: Addison/Meredith  
**Summary**: _A/U. 10 months after Addison leave Seattle, Meredith found herself in the same room with the one persone she truly, but secretly, love. Not only this, but Dr. Grey is a mother, now. How they will deal with everything? Addison/Meredith [Femslash Don't like? Don't read!! You've been warned!_  
**Rating**: T (for strong language and violence) 

------

Prima che cominciate a leggere, alcune cose: non so niente di "Private Practice" e, visto che non voglio leggere spoiler al riguardo, ho dovuto inventare praticamente tutto, (personaggi compresi), tranne il fatto che la storia si svolge a Los Angeles.

Se c'è qualcuno che vuole aiutarmi a tradurla in inglese, sarebbe fantastico!! Come sarebbe fantastico se vorrete commentare. Per dirla all'inglese: read and review!!

------

_Capitolo 1 "Stanza 203"_

"Dottoressa Montgomery?" chiamò un'infermeria, dalla reception del terzo piano.   
"Sì Joan?" rispose la rossa, avvicinandosi al bancone, le mani profondamente infossate nelle tasche del camice bianco.   
"C'è una paziente nella 203 che deve essere visitata. È del dottor Stewart, ma ha chiamato dicendo che non può venire perché sta male e visto che ha partorito ieri sera…"   
"Ci penso io" disse la rossa, dondolando appena il capo.   
"Come si chiama?" aggiunse poi, appoggiandosi al bancone.   
"Grey" rispose Joan, leggendo sulla cartella "Meredith Grey…"   
Al sentire il nome, quel nome che tanto dolore, e non solo per via di Derek, le aveva causato, il colore abbandonò completamente il viso di Addison.   
Ma Addison Montgomery non si lasciava prendere alla sprovvista così facilmente. Quindi, presa la cartella clinica ed ignorata la domanda dell'infermiera che le chiedeva se stava bene, la rossa si voltò e s'incamminò lungo il corridoio, percorrendo i pochi metri che la separavano dalla stanza 203, da Meredith Grey e, forse, dalla figlia, (o dal figlio), di Meredith e Derek.   
Raggiunta la porta, l'aprì senza neanche bussare.   
La visione che si trovò davanti, tuttavia, non era quella che si aspettava.   
Meredith era sdraiata, a letto, più pallida del solito, stanca…sembrava quasi sul punto di rompersi.   
Tra le braccia teneva un piccolo fagotto, dal quale proveniva un pianto incessante, ma che la ragazza non stava degnando di uno sguardo.   
Addison si avvicinò lentamente al letto e, per qualche strano motivo, allungò la mano sinistra e prese ad accarezzare dolcemente i capelli di Meredith.   
Questa si voltò di scatto e il suo viso, per quanto stanca fosse, si contrasse in una smorfia di assoluta sorpresa e di puro, atroce dolore.   
Nessuna delle due disse niente e Meredith, abbassato appena lo sguardo sulla creatura tra le sue braccia, cominciò inspiegabilmente a piangere.   
Tutte le lacrime che non aveva versato in quegli ultimi nove mesi fuoriuscirono dai suoi occhi, senza che lei potesse farci niente.   
Addison assisteva impotente allo sfogo della ragazza continuando, forse inutilmente, ad accarezzarle i capelli.   
Dieci minuti dopo, quando le lacrime e i singhiozzi erano diminuiti quel tanto che bastava perché Meredith potesse parlare, Addison capì il perché di tutto quello che stava succedendo.   
"Non sono mai tornata con lui…né con Flinn…né con nessun altro…non potevo…non posso…" cominciò Meredith, alzando finalmente lo sguardo per incontrare quello shoccato di Addison.   
"Un mese dopo che te ne sei andata, Derek è tornato a New York…stavo tornando a casa dall'aeroporto, quando si è bucata una gomma. Sono scesa dalla macchina per vedere se riuscivo a cambiarla e…e un tizio si è fermato per aiutarmi…Prima che mi fossi resa conto di quello che stava succedendo, mi son ritrovata intrappolata nella sua macchina…mi ha…mi ha violentata…"   
C'era evidentemente altro che la ragazza voleva dire, ma il dolore ancora così vivido le impedì di continuare a parlare.   
Per Addison, in quel momento, tutto quello che contava era Meredith: il passato e Derek ora non esistevano più.   
Doveva aiutare quella fragile donna sdraiata su quel freddo letto. E l'avrebbe fatto, a qualunque costo. Perché Addison era fatta così.   
E perché, forse e finalmente, stava cominciando ad ammettere con se stessa che per tutto quel tempo, l'amore che diceva e credeva di provare per Derek, in realtà era per Meredith, solo per Meredith.   
"Come si chiama?" sussurrò la rossa, portando la mano destra ad accarezzare la pancia della creaturina che Meredith teneva tra le braccia.   
"Stavo pensando ad Alexis…ma c'è già la mia sorellastra che si chiama così…farebbe troppa confusione" sorrise amaramente Meredith, annuendo appena alle proprie parole.   
Ed Addison si rese conto in quel momento, ancor di più, di quanto in realtà Meredith fosse triste e profondamente infelice.   
"Cosa te ne pare di Amanda?" chiese poi la rossa, abbassando lo sguardo per sorridere alla bimba che, non appena aveva sentito la mano di Addison carezzarla, aveva smesso di piangere e adesso teneva l'indice della rossa stretto tra le sue manine.   
"Amanda?" chiese Meredith, osservando l'interazione tra le due "Mi piace Amanda. Che ne dici, ti piace Amanda?" chiese alla bimba, che voltò appena il capo verso di lei e le sorrise sdentatamente.   
"Le piace Amanda" disse Addison, sorridendo, prima di riportare lo sguardo su Meredith "Posso prenderla in braccio?" chiese, sempre sorridendo.   
"Eh?" alzando lo sguardo per osservare l'altra donna "Oh sì, certo. Tanto non credo abbia niente in  
contrario…mi sa che le piaci" sorridendo, per la prima volta da settimane, forse mesi. "Ovvio che le piaccio! Di un po', mi hai visto?" indicandosi con la mano sinistra, che aveva smesso di accarezzare i capelli di Meredith e che ora, insieme alla destra, stava prendendo la bambina dalle braccia della ragazza.   
"Come ho potuto non pensarci subito!!" disse Meredith, dandosi una manata in fronte.   
Addison ridacchiò e, presa finalmente la bambina, se l'adagiò comodamente tra le braccia, sedendosi poi sul bordo del letto, così che anche Meredith potesse osservare la bimba e, se lo voleva, coccolarla.   
"Uhm…Meredith?" chiese Addison, sempre continuando a coccolare la bimba   
"Che c'è?" rispose la ragazza, osservando l'altra.   
"Vuoi che chiami qualcuno?"   
"No…ho parlato con Christina ieri, subito prima che arrivasse l'ambulanza per portarmi qui…le ho detto che l'avrei richiamata sta sera…a quest'ora sta lavorando"   
"Capisco" annuì leggermente Addison "Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa? Acqua? Vestiti? Cibo che non sappia di antibiotico?" aggiunse poi, ridacchiando e facendo ridere anche Meredith.   
"Non ho molto con me, in verità…anzi, spero che non abbiano buttato via tutto…"   
"Uh?" chiese la rossa, perplessa   
"Sto in un monolocale e…come dire…sono un po' in ritardo con l'affitto e visto che è da ieri mattina che non mi faccio vedere…" rispose Meredith, arrossendo leggermente per la vergogna.   
"Dammi l'indirizzo. Ci penso io" disse Addison, con il suo tono da "non ammetto repliche".   
"Perché?"   
"Uh? Perché cosa?"   
"Perché sei così gentile con me? Ti ho causato un sacco di guai e di dolore…" cominciò Meredith, che fu però interrotta quando Addison le posò due dita sulle labbra.   
"Perché ero sconvolta e arrabbiata. E non avevo diritto di pretendere che tu smettessi di amare Derek semplicemente perché lo volevo. E anche perché tu non sapevi che noi due fossimo sposati…"   
"C'è qualcos'altro, non è vero?" chiese la ragazza, dondolando appena il capo mentre l'osservava attentamente.   
"Probabilmente. Ma non puoi aspettarti che ti dica tutto e subito. Il mio fascino ne risentirebbe!!" rispose Addison, sorridendo.   
"Va bene, va bene. Ma continuerò a scocciarti finché non me lo dirai!" disse Meredith, facendo una linguaccia alla rossa.   
Dopo che le due ebbero finito di ridere, Meredith diede ad Addison l'indirizzo dell'appartamento e questa, adagiata la bimba, ormai addormentata, nella culla che stava alla sinistra del letto, baciò dolcemente Meredith sulla fronte, prese le chiavi di casa dalla borsa della ragazza e lasciò la stanza, promettendo di tornare il prima possibile. 


End file.
